


Bonfire Boy

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Dean meets a cute guy while on vacation with his family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?"

John Winchester let a out a yawn that turned into a loud belch. "Oh. Jesus Christ. Excuse me. Dean, is it your hope that if you ask me that enough I'll eject you from the car?"

Dean sniffed. "No, but it's a good idea."

"Oh, honey stop," Mary said, turning slightly in the seat to look in his direction. "Stop acting like a curmudgeon. Y'know, a lot of people your age aren't lucky enough to have a family that would arrange their vacation around your sched- dear God in heaven, what is that smell?"

John exhaled two quick breaths and sniffed. "Not me."

"I farted," Jo called out from the back.

Dean twisted around to glare at his cousin. She had airpods in and was staring at her phone, probably watching a cartoon.

"What in God's name did you eat?" John asked, rolling down the window.

"Soup," she replied, not looking up. 

Dean flicked his eyes to his brother, who was focused on his book. "You don't smell that?... Hello? Sammy?" Dean sighed and turned back to the window, elbow on the door and chin cupped in is hand, watching the trees run together in blurs of green and brown. "How long now?"

John made a "tsk"ing noise. "Thirty seconds since you last asked. Oh look at this idiot. Can't fucking drive."

Dean leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep.

***

As Dean waited next to the minivan for his dad to open the back he took a look at the place and his surroundings.The chalet was a dark brown, with two floors and a set of stairs leading up to a wraparound porch. He spotted a table with a few chairs surrounding it and the covered hot tub he remembered his mom raving about; it was the only reason she had booked it. There were miles of woods around, and he could see chalets of all different sizes and colors between the trees, some having Hallowen decorations covering their windows and on the grass in front. The closest one was about five feet from them and had three floors. It had a few jack-o-lanterns on the stairs and two ghosts taped to the door.

Dean was startled when the door opened; his shoe scraped against the gravel beneath him. A man a few years older than him came out, holding a giggling baby in his arms. He swallowed and felt his face grow hot when the guy locked eyes with him. Even from a distance Dean could see his pretty face. He smiled at Dean and waved. 

"Stop flirtin' with the locals, boy," his dad yelled and poked him with Dean's duffel bag. 

"I wasn- " he started to say, but his dad threw the bag at him, making him stumble back.

By the time he was able to right himself and fix his glasses, the guy was gone.

***

With his stomach full of the veggie burger his dad somehow made tolerable, Dean sat on one of the chairs on the porch. The sounds of leaves rustling and crickets chirping was loud out in the woods, he noted. He yawned, stretched, winced when his elbow cracked, and pulled out his phone. 

Adjusting his glasses, he opened up the Instagram app and started scrolling through his feed. The first thing he saw was a picture of Sam that Jo had taken on the way up. His brother was asleep in the car with his book open at his lap. He smiled and tapped the picture twice to like it.

He saw a series of pictures of Benny, off at culinary school, took of a cake he had baked for a girl he'd been dating. Lee, at Harvard Business School, had posted a video of him and his roommates playing beer pong in his apartment. Charlie, the game developer hopeful, had posted a selfie in her bed, clad in her pajamas and a Playstation 4 controller in her hand.

Dean paused when he got to a picture posted by his friend Dirk. He was in the game room at the comic book shop they worked at, a Dungeons and Dragons game on the table. Their coworkers Samantha and Stuart were sitting across from him, and next to him was Cassie Robinson.

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. It had been six weeks and he still felt that pang in his chest everytime he saw her. They parted as friends and Dean claimed he was over her, but he knew that wasn't completely true. This vacation certainly didn't help him forget her.

He sighed, put down his phone, and stretched again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone walking up the steps to the porch, surrounded by darkness and lit dimly by the light at the front door. A soft gasp escaped Dean when he realized it was the man he saw earlier.

"Hello," the guy greeted happily. 

Dean cleared his throat and tried to sound casual. "H-hey."

"Are you enjoying the place?" the guy asked, tugging on the string of his gray hoodie.

"Oh. It's nice."

The guy nodded. "My, uh, parents live across. Over there," he pointed to the chalet that Dean had saw him step out of earlier. "They wanted me to come over and ask how you guys are. They own this one. M-my name is Cas. Castiel, but Cas." He held out his hand and the Winchester shook it.

"Dean. So you live with your parents?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, I have my own apartment a few minutes away. I come by sometimes to babysit my younger siblings."

"Ah. The baby I saw you holding? Your sister?"

Castiel nodded, smiling. "Ambriel. My parents adopted her a few months ago."

"Cool, cool." Dean had a hard time thinking of anything else to say; Castiel's gorgeous face and bright blue eyes were short circuiting his brain.

He didn't have to think of anything else because his dad came out of the chalet, nearly slamming the door into the wall.

"Hey. Dean, listen there's no cable but we got Criminal Minds playin' on the smart TV and Sam wants to play Catan, you coming in?" He looked at Castiel, eyeing him up and down. "Who's this? Why are you here?"

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as Cas introduced himself.

"Why is there no cable, are your parents tightasses or something?"

"Dad," Dean exclaimed. "You can't ask someone that." He turned to Castiel. "I am so sorry about him." He felt his face growing hot again.

"Don't you apologize for me, it's a completely rational question."

Surprisingly, Cas laughed. "It's fine. I guess I'll have to ask them why."

"Interested in joining us?" John asked. "It's a fun game."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you, but no. I promised my brothers I'd start a bonfire. It was nice meeting you both." He turned to Dean and gave him a small wave. "Bye."

"See ya," Dean said softly, watching Castiel walk into the dark.

"He's cute," John stated happily.

"Oh my God, dad. Please." Dean stood and grabbed his phone.

"Seriously, if it weren't for your mom...."

"I am begging you to stop or kill me."

***

Mary reclined the seat all the way so that she was able to lie flat on her back. Reaching into the large tote bag, she pulled out her book and opened it up, bringing it close to her face. 

"I told you three to bring food," John scolded, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you just bring us something?" Sam asked.

"'Cause you guys are old enough to do it yourself."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just give us money."

His dad handed him a twenty dollar bill.

Jo's eyes widened. "Are you nuts? That won't get us Jack shit."

"Language, hon," Mary muttered.

Dean crossed his arms. "Can't believe you're being so frugal after your complaints about Cas's parents last night."

"I need to save money, Bonfire Boy's parents don't. For God's sake, they own two houses!"

Mary smacked John lightly with her book. "Babe, just suck it up and give them more money."

"Fine." He rummaged around in the bag and pulled out another twenty and a ten. "Now go so I can work on my tan."

Taking the money and shoving the bills in his pocket, Dean made a face at his dad and looked up. Through the indoor water park's large skylight, thick gray clouds hid the mid October sun. "Not really sure you know how tans work."

His dad flapped a hand at them. "Goodbye."

Dean shot his dad a glare that was ignored and herded his brother and cousin away from the several rows of chairs, maneuvering them between the crowds of people. They had been at the water park for a little over two hours before Jo started to complain how hungry she was, which made Dean realize his stomach was growling at him.

"Dean?"

Dean slid to a stop, his feet nearly coming of his water shoes. Turning to the direction of the voice, he raised his eyebrows, surprised to see Castiel.

"Oh. Hey, Cas." The older man was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts. His hair was slightly damp and he had a whistle hanging around his neck.

"I almost didn't recognize you with those goggles on."

Dean touched them self-consciously. "They're prescription. Had to get them when I started wrestling in high school."

Jo tugged at his arm. "Let's go. I'm starving to death."

"Yeah, come on," Sam agreed, tugging his other arm. "Flirt with him later."

Dean shook them both off. "Ignore them." He swallowed nervously. "They're, uh, just idiots." He yelped when Jo kicked him in the shin.

Cas grinned. "If you're headed for the cafeteria, I'd be happy to pay for you."

"Oh, no. I can't let you do that. My dad gave me some cash."

"You know what? I insist. I'm on my lunch break, we can use my discount." He started to walk off, Sam and Jo scuttling after him.

Dean quickly caught up. "Discount?"

"I'm a lifeguard here."

"Oh."

***

The bright white of the cafeteria made Dean wince when he first walked in. It was a stark difference to the red, blue, and green of the actual park. His eyes still hurt slightly as he slid into the seat and dropped his tray on the table.

"Why did you get me a banana?" Jo poked at the fruit, staring suspiciously as if it was trying to contaminate her sandwich. "I didn't ask for one."

Dean pulled pieces of lettuce and slices of tomato out of his turkey club. "Your dad said you have to eat healthy on this trip."

"You're not eating healthy," she pointed out.

"I'm an adult, I can do what I want."

"It's no big deal, Jo," Sam soothed, mouth full of lettuce and croutons. "Eat it first just to get it over with."

She grumbled but picked up the banana and started peeling it.

"Your siblings are so cute," Castiel whispered.

"What?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "Oh. They're n- I mean, Sam is my brother but Jo is my cousin... second cousin? I can't remember what. Our moms our cousins."

"Oh, I see. Did her parents come with you?" He took a bite of his fruit salad.

"Naw. Just her. We had an extra two day pass to this place because..." Dean licked his lips, feeling that pang again. "Uhm, we just had an extra." He forced a smile.

Cas looked at him oddly, then nodded. "Do you guys have any plans besides the water park?"

"Bookstores," Sam chirped.

"Hiking," Jo coughed around her banana.

Dean shrugged. "Fishing. Swimming. Normal stuff I guess."

Cas lowered his voice. "Any plans for the hot tub?"

Dean shifted in his seat. "I uh, was probably gonna u-use at some point."

"The one at my parents' is actually bigger than the one on your porch. Maybe you could come over and check it out."

"M-maybe." 

"You wouldn't have to wear a bathing suit." He gave Dean a wink.

With his mouth suddenly dry, Dean grabbed his bottle of water and chugged it.

***

The first floor of the chalet had a living room with two long couches, one against the wall and the other in the middle of the room, and a smart TV with a blu-ray player attached to it. There was a yellow and black striped rug laid on the maple hardwood floor between the couch and a small dining area. The kitchen was tucked into the corner, fridge and cabinets clean and stocked of only the bare essentials; thingd like salt, pepper, and ketchup.There was a bathroom with a tub and shower and a closet next to it with a washer and dryer and haphazardly stuffed with cleaning supplies.

Upstairs were the three bedrooms. Each had a bed, dresser, small closet, and nightstand. John and Mary had chosen the one with the biggest bed and Jo had a room all to herself.

Dean was lying on the bed in the remaining room he had to share with Sam. The cot they brought was up against a wall and Dean's clean clothes were in a pile in the corner, in between his duffel and backpack. Sam's clothes were neatly folded in the dresser. 

A knock at the door made Dean look away from his Candy Crush game. "Enter."

Jo gently pushed the door open, coming into the room and looking nervous.

"Will you take me to Rite Aid?" 

"Why?"

She took a deep breath and bit her lip. "Uhm... I have a thing th-that I... I need to buy tampons."

"Gross. And no."

She scowled at him. "Come on. I-I thought I was done with it but it turns out I'm still going."

"Why don't you ask my mom?"

She sucked her teeth. "I can't ask an adult."

"You know I'm an adult, right?"

"Not really."

"Yeah, insults. That'll get me to take you."

His cousin pouted. "Please? You won't have to pay, I have some money."

"Interesting how you think there is a universe where I would buy your feminine products for you."

"Please?" Jo clasped her hands together and jumped up and down.

Dean rolled his eyes and got up to slip his sneakers on. "Fine."

Downstairs, his parents were watching a movie and Sam was next to them reading a different book than the one from the car.

"Dad, where are the keys to the minvan?"

His dad raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Jo and I... are getting ice cream."

Sam dropped his book. "Can I come?"

"Uh..." Dean cleared his throat. "S-sure. Guess so."

"Don't crash," John advised. "They're on the table."

***

Sam looked around, confused, as Dean pulled into the parking lot. "I thought we were going to an ice cream store?"

Dean looked at his cousin in the rearview mirror. "You wanna tell him?"

She groaned. "I got my period. I need tampons."

"Oh," he replied, unbuckling the seatbelt. "Can we get some afterward?"

"Fine."

Walking into the drugstore, Jo headed straight down the aisles and Sam followed Dean as he walked toward the freezer section.

"Can we get chips? " Sam asked. "I didn't bring any money."

"You just assumed I'd pay for ice cream?"

"Yeah, you're the adult."

"Ugh. Fine."

After picking out their snacks, the two brothers headed to the line and waited for Jo. Looking to his left, Dean saw a dark blue baby carriage, an infant Chinese girl strapped into it, smiling and holding a stuffed bird dressed like the devil.

"Cas?"

Castiel looked up from the bag of mini KitKats he was inspecting and smiled warmly at Dean, making his face blush. 

"Hello, Dean. Sam." Pushing the carriage, he went to stand by them in line, and Dean noticed he was being followed by a black kid wearing a wool hat, focused on a Nintendo Switch, and a white boy holding two small boxes of Claritin. Cas pointed to each kid. "These are my brothers, Benjamin and Alfie. And my baby sister, Ambriel."

Alfie gave a short wave and Benjamin didn't look up from his game.

Cas nodded to the bag of pretzels and sour cream and onion Pringles can Dean was holding. "Getting snacks?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"And we're getting ice cream," Sam piped up.

Somebody tapped Dean on the side and he looked down. Jo was standing with her hands behind her back.

"I forgot my wallet," she declared.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" 

"What do you think?"

"Christ. Fine. I'll pay for your crap, I'll pay for his crap, I'll pay for everything."

Castiel chuckled. "I'd be happy to pay for everything."

"Oh no. No. I can't have you paying for us again. I got money, Cas. I was just kiddin' around."

"Well at least let me take you to a nice ice cream place."

***

The boat bobbed in the lake, sun glinting off the water. Dean's fishing pole was motionless in his hands and there was a slight chill in the air. His dad and cousin were on the little boat with him while his mom and brother were sitting by the dock in chairs they brought with them, reading their books.

Jo yawned. "Will we starve if we don't catch anything?"

John smiled. "Nah, sweetie. We'll probably just go out for pizza."

"Maybe Dean can invite his boyfriend over."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Dean's dad nudged him. "You and Bonfire Boy got real close real quick, yeah?"

Dean shot each of them an annoyed look. "He's not my boyfriend and he has a name. Castiel."

John shrugged. "You've been on two dates with him."

"There n- we wer-" Dean groaned. "I'm not talking to you."

The whole time they had eaten their ice cream, Dean worried Cas would bring up that the Winchester had gone through the lazy river three times, and then he would have to quickly come up with a lie. He couldn't admit he did that just to get a glimpse of Cas at his lifeguard station.

Luckily, he didn't. Cas had asked him about his family, his job, what Kansas was like, and what Dean did at school. The Winchester couldn't stop smiling the whole way back to the chalet.

The next day at the water park, Dean spent most of his time looking around for the lifeguard. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be anywhere Dean went. He didn't see Castiel later the night either. Dean had kept looking out the window toward the other chalet, hoping to see Cas come out.

On Sunday, his parents declared it a "do nothing" day, where they all spent their time inside, watching TV and ordering food. Again, Dean constantly looked out the window for Cas and was disappointed that he didn't see the man once. The only people he saw come out of the chalet were an older couple, whom Dean assumed to be Castiel's parents, Ambriel in her carriage being pushed by the woman, and Cas's younger brothers. They were all dressed nicely, and Dean assumed they were on their way to a funeral.

Now, on Monday, while he was waiting for a fish to bite, he considered Cas's offer of joining him in his parents' hot tub. The idea made butterflies flap around in his stomach and his palms clammy. The mere thought of being naked around an incredibly hot guy he barely knew was nerve-racking.

"Don't be embarrassed, Deanie," John soothed. "He really is a cutie. And those biceps. Damn."

"How do you know about his biceps?"

John pointed at something in the distance. "I can see them from here, he's kayaking this way."

Sure enough, Cas was paddling his way towards them. The kayak was a light green color, and he had on a dark red personal flotation device.

"Heya, Mr. Jones," John saluted, ignoring his son's "shush".

"Good morning," the older man looked at each of the boat's occupants, "Mr. Winchester. Jo. Dean."

Dean gave him a shakey smile, and he was almost certain Cas's voice was pitched slightly lower when he had said his name.

John nodded to the kayak. "You been doing that long?"

He nodded. "A few years. My older sister gave it to me for my twentieth birthday. Did you get your boat fron Tran's Rentals?"

"Yep. Good price."

Jo crossed her arms. "Twenty-five bucks more and we could've gotten a bigger one."

"Th-this one is fine. Quit your bellyaching."

"Your old man ass is practically in my face."

"Don't say 'ass', your mom doesn't like it."

"She ain't even here!"

Castiel peered into the water. "I think I might be scaring the fish away. I'll see you all later."

Right before paddling away, the older man looked Dean up and down and gave him a half smile and a wink.

When Cas was far enough away, Dean's dad turned to him. "That was a real sultry look Bonfire Boy gave you."

Dean felt his face heat up. "Shut up."

"What's 'sultry'?" Jo asked.

"Nothing," Dean responded, reeling in his line and tossing it back out again.

John laughed and clapped his son on the back. "Means Bonfire Boy thinks Deanie here is sexy."

Jo twisted up her face in disgust. "Ew. Why?"

"One of life's mysteries, honey."

"Thank you for the confidence boost," Dean mumbled. 

"You're welcome, kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling his socks off with a loud grunt, Dean tossed them in the general direction of his duffel bag. He rubbed his sore feet and groaned when he accidentally bumped a bruise on his ankle. 

"Are you having an orgasm?" Sam asked from the cot, sitting crosslegged and flipping through one of the books he bought, the rest stacked precariously next to him. 

"Like you would know what one sounds like." Dean stretched and yawned.

After his parents made them a lunch out of the three bass that were caught, with a side of steamed vegetables, they headed into the town nearby. They walked to every store; three bookstores, a comic book store, two secondhand shops, and three clothing stores. Dean was already tired when they went to dinner at a nice French-Italian restaurant.

"Hey, I'm getting changed," the elder Winchester brother called over his shoulder. He heard Sam throw the blanket over himself. Quickly, Dean took the rest of his clothes off and threw them onto the pile of dirty clothes next to his backpack and considered the two pairs of trunks he had packed. The one with the shark print was dryer so he slipped them on. "I'm decent," Dean said as he put his robe on.

Sam flipped the blanket off him. "I think mom and dad are headed for the hot tub."

He sighed and shoved his feet into his watershoes. "I am not getting in with them. I'm going to Cas's parents'."

"He invited you?"

"Yeah... on Friday."

"He told you come tonight?"

"Well... no. He just said to come... over. No real plan."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You know he might not even be over there?"

"I'm taking a chance h- you know what? Shut up." Dean turned on his heel and marched downstairs. 

His cousin was on the couch, tapping away on her phone. Some Ryan Reynolds movie was playing quietly on the TV.

"Oh good you're here," his mom said from the kitchen. She had on her floral patterned bikini. "Do me a favor."

"No," Dean answered.

Ignoring his response, she pointed to the tiny space between the fridge and the counter. "I dropped my pill thing down there, go get it."

"Why can't the girl do it?"

Mary waved a hand in Jo's general direction. "She's group chatting with her hockey team. Leave her alone."

Rummaging around in one of the drawers, he asked "Why aren't you doing this in the bathroom?"

"Your father is in there, destroying the toilet. I warned him about eating all that broccoli."

Using the handle of long wooden spoon, Dean dragged his mother's pill organizer out, now covered in dust. He shook it in her direction, the medications making an annoying rattling noise.

She snatched it out of his hand. "Thank you sweetie." 

As she turned to the sink, Dean quietly went out the door, slowly shutting it behind him. Licking his lips, he looked over at the chalet and, in the dim glow from a light on its porch, saw a figure lounging in the hot tub.

Swallowing, the young man started to walk over, gravel digging into his flimsy shoes. Long grass tickled his thighs and he shooed a few tiny bugs buzzing near his head.

As he walked by one of the pumpkins that littered the steps, it let out a mechanical laugh and glowed bright orange, startling him. 

"Damn it," he muttered. Taking care not to step in front of the others, he finally got to to the porch without further incident. He took a deep breath and walked around to the side of the chalet.

"Hello, Dean," Cas greeted, arms folded against the side of the tub. 

"H-hey," Dean stammered. He cleared his throat. "I thought I would come over. You're uh, invite. Y'know?" He smiled nervously. 

Castiel grinned back. "Sure. Come on in."

Taking his glasses off, he folded them and placed them carefully on a table against the wall. Next, he pulled off his watershoes and let them fall onto the floor. He was aware of Cas's eyes on him, and he tried to ignore the heat on his cheeks. The robe he tossed in the direction of table, and then the Winchester hooked his thumbs in his trunks and started to pull them down.

"Whoa, wha-what are doing?" Cas hissed. "D-don't take those off!"

"What... but... you said..."

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I-I was just... flirting." He looked up, and even blurry he looked cute. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... it was my older brother's idea."

Embarrassed, Dean fumbled for his glasses. "I... I should go."

"No! No, please. I'm really sorry. " Castiel stood up, showing off his orange speedo. "Look I'll take mine off, 'kay?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I..." Why did I tell him "no"? he thought. 

"Please, just get in. I really want you to."

Dean took a deep breath and, with Cas's help, walked up the steps and got into the hot tub, two feet away from the older man.

The Winchester rubbed his thighs. "It's, uhm, nice. Nice and hot."

Castiel nodded. "It is called a hot tub."

"Right, right. I... only used ours twice. It's... also nice."

"Good."

Dean swallowed. This was not going well. "So you have a lot of siblings I guess."

"Mmhmm. Two elder and three younger."

"What are your older siblings like?"

"Well, Gabriel is very annoying." Cas scratched the back of his head. "I texted him about you and he advised some inappropriate flirting. Sorry again, about that."

Dean waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, forget it. Seriously. Brothers suck sometimes."

"He isn't all bad. Every Sunday, when we get home from church, he makes everyone pancakes."

"Oh, that makes more sense than a funeral," Dean muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, uh," Dean cleared his throat, "You have an older sister?"

"Anna. She's works for a newspaper in New York. Her and her fiance are coming in Thursday night for Gabe's birthday."

"Oh. That's cool." As Cas was talking, Dean had slowly inched closer to him. When he felt he was close enough, the Winchester pitched forward and fell into the water. "That was very hot," he sputtered, wiping the water off his face and moving back against the wall of the tub.

"I would think so. Why did you do that?"

"I... uhm..." Dean closed his eyes. "I was trying to... kiss you. I missed." 

"Oh."

"Yeah... uhm. Sorry." He felt Castiel's hand squeeze his shoulder. Dean opened his eyes and looked at him. He was pretty sure he saw a smile on Cas's face. It took him a second to realize Cas was lightly pushing his shoulder. Dean took a deep breath and maneuvered his legs over Castiel's lap, knees pressed against the man's sides.

Cas's lips felt soft against his own, and he pushed down a moan that threatened to escape his throat. He slid one hand against Castiel's cheek and the other he buried in the older man's thick damp hair.

He felt Cas slip his own hands down the back of Dean's trunks, and he pulled away to let out a gasp. Embarrassed, he tried to recover by nipping at Castiel's neck, and he felt a swell of pride when Cas let out satisfied groan. Feeling bold, Dean ground his crotch against Castiel's, and the man groaned louder. 

He felt Cas's hands dip lower in his trunks, and Dean swallowed. 

"Dean?" 

The Winchester pulled away and Castiel yanked his hands out of his trunks. Standing next to the tub was the blurry shape of Dean's father.

"What are you doing over here?" his dad asked.

"What does it look like?" Dean snapped.

Cas waved. "Hello Mr. Winchester."

"Oh hey, Cas. We were looking for you, kiddo."

"Well, you found me," Dean grumbled.

"You didn't answer your phone."

"I didn't bring it."

"Well I called and texted."

"I didn't know that. Like I said I do not have my phone. How did you even know I was here?"

"Sam told me. Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving? We were worried."

Dean felt his face blush. "I-I'm an adult, I don't need to tell anyone where I go."

He could just feel his dad roll his eyes. "Whatever. Be careful out here. There are all kinds of murderous creatures out here."

"You think I'm gonna get eaten by a-a bear or something?"

"Could be a bear or a raccoon or a really angry owl. Who the hell knows."

"Whatever. Goodbye now."

"No need to be stingy. Don't you stay out too late. Night, Cas."

Castiel nodded. "Good night, Mr. Winchester."

Listening as his dad creaked over the floorboards, Dean kept his gaze away from Cas. Mortified was the word that came to mind. He swallowed.

"M-maybe I should just go..." Dean stood and nearly tripped out of the tub.

"You don't have to," Cas said, getting out himself. 

"No... I should. It's late." Dean wiped his face with his robe and shoved his glasses on, making eveything clear.

Cas sighed. "Okay. If you insist."

With his robe hanging open on his chilled body and his wet feet in his water shoes, Dean started the walk back to his chalet. Head down and arms crossed, he felt disappointed about how the night had gone. Cas probably thinks I'm just some dumb kid, he thought.

"Dean, wait," Cas called out.

Dean spun around to find the man holding out his phone.

"Could I, uhm, get your number?" 

"S-sure," Dean stammered. He took the phone and put his number in.

"Cool." Castiel smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. Dean's face burned.

When he finally got back to his and Sam's room, his heart was pounding hard against his chest. His phone beeped with a text.

'Just makin sure it's your reall #! -Cas'

Dean sighed happily and responded.

'Of course ;)'

He fell asleep with a smile.

***

The sun was out, warming Dean's naked chest as he lied on the dock. Sam was next to him, reading again. They had spent the last hour and a half fishing with only a small bass to show for it. His parents and Jo were on a hike, and the two Winchester sons were too content to go with them.

Dean opened one eye to peek at his brother "You ever gonna put that book down?" he asked. "Sammy?" He gave his brother a small shove.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, annoyed. "Don't do that. I could've fallen in."

Dean sat up on his elbows. "So? You can swim."

His brother rolled his eyes. "My book would get wet."

"Oh that's the important thing, huh?"

"Yes. And if you need to know all my plans, I want to finish this chapter before I get in." He blew a raspberry at Dean turned back to his book.

"Whatever." Dean lied back down on the dock, arms folded behind his head.

"Hello, Dean," a deep greeted from behind.

Dean sat up and spun around to find Castiel standing there, green trunks on. He smiled at him. "Hey, Cas."

"Enjoying to sun?" he asked as he sat down, legs folded.

"Y-yeah. Was gonna take a dip in a minute. You, uh, you off today?"

Cas nodded. "I was hoping to take a dip as well. Maybe we can have a swim together?"

Dean swallowed. "Yeah. That'd be great."

Suddenly and quickly, Cas stood, picked Dean up, and jumped into the water. 

Laughing and sputtering when he reached the surface, Dean splashed Castiel in the face. 

"You scared the shit out of me," the Winchester exclaimed happily. He tried his best to wipe the water off his sport goggles.

Cas, smiling wide, splashed him back. "You don't seem too upset about it."

Legs kicking in the water and feet barely grazing the slimy bottom, Dean swam towards Cas. He kept hid slightly blurry gaze on Castiel's lips. Dean gave the man a quick peck, and pulled back, looking into his eyes.

Cas kissed him back, a deep openmouthed kiss, that left Dean breathless. When Cas moved away, Dean had to bite back a whine.

Castiel looked shy, Dean thought. "So I know you're leaving Thursday... uhm, do you think you and your family would want to come over to my parents' for dinner tomorrow night? They said it was okay."

"Oh," Dean replied. "I... I guess. My parents love free food."

Castiel smiled back, and Dean wanted to kiss him again, but a loud "Cannonball" sounded from above as Sam launched himself off the dock.

***

Dean had gotten high only three times in his life and the feeling he'd had while smoking those joints could in no way compare to the feeling he had around Castiel Jones.

The two of them spent the next few hours together; racing in the lake, a short hike in the woods, ordering sandwiches and eating them on Dean's bed. Sam had decided to stay in the living room after his swim, which was good for Dean because him and Cas traded quiet and sloppy handjobs on the bed.

Besides being incredibly gorgeous with a fantastic body, Cas was funny in his own special way, he was thoughtful and sweet and he clearly loved his siblings and parents. Dean knew it was fast, but he was pretty sure he was halfway to falling in love with him.

His parents and cousin came home around two, and the two men came down to ask about the dinner.

"Depends," John responded, crossing his arms. "What are you having?"

"Steak," Castiel said, "carrots. Probably biscuits."

Dean's dad narrowed his eyes. "What kind of steak?"

Mary shoved him "Johnny, stop it. Of course we'll come."

"Great," Castiel beamed. "I actually have to go and pick up my sister from the babysitter's. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean walked Castiel to the door and kissed the man before he left. He locked the door and headed to the stairs.

"Someone's got a boyfriend," his dad sang teasingly.

"He's not..." Dean replied half heartedly. If he was honest, he wasn't sure.

From the fridge, his mom called out, "Don't be embarrassed, honey. He is a real cutie."

Dean couldn't argue with that.

***

"You're pretty good at making silly faces," Dean stated, watching Cas feed his baby sister.

Castiel stuck his tongue out. "No idea what you are talking about."

In Castiel's parents' house, Sam and Jo were eating their meals with Cas's younger brothers in the living room close by, watching a Disney movie. The adults were in the dining room, chatting away. Dean was keeping his eyes on Cas the whole time as he coaxed mashed peas into Ambriel's mouth.

"So, how did you enjoy that water park?" Cas's dad, Fred asked.

John swallowed a piece of steak. "It was a blast. Lot cleaner than most parks I've been to."

Castiel's mother, Josie, laughed. "Oh, Cas would never work anywhere unhygenic."

"That's why it was so easy to get him to clean my room when were younger," Gabriel quipped.

Cas rolled his eyes but didn't respond.

"Y'know Dean, Cas has been talking about you a lot," Gabe continued, smirking.

Dean sat up, interested. "Really?"

"Gabe, stop," Cas warned. "I mean it."

"Oh, he's been texting me for days. About how cute you are and how to get your attention."

Both sets of parents "awed", while Cas kept his focus on his sister. Dean could see the pink in his cheeks.

Mary laughed. "Dean has been in such a good mood since he met Cas."

Dean's eyes widened. "Mom!"

"Oh it's true. He was so miserable on the way here and now he can't stop smiling. Oh, and John, what was that little name you gave Castiel?"

His dad nodded. "Well he zipped away so fast when he introduced himself 'cause he just had to start a bonfire, so I, to annoy Dean, call him 'bonfire boy'."

"That's adorable," Josie exclaimed.

Dean mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Cas, who was smiling at him.

"Though to be honest," John went on, "part of the reason I call him that because 'Cas' is a similar name to Dean's ex, 'Cassie'. She was actually s'posed to go on this trip but she dumped him. Isn't that right, kiddo?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, head buried in his hands. "Yeah it is."

***

After dinner and a dessert of chocolate cake, Cas followed Dean back to his own chalet. In his and Sam's room they lied on the bed. His parents and Jo and Sam were playing Catan again, and Dean had the door closed and locked.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Cas asked, breaking the silence.

Dean blew out a breath. "Pie would have been better."

Cas let out a short "Ha". It was quiet again for awhile. "So, Cassie?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah... we, uh, were together for a few months."

"Was I your rebound?"

"No!... I mean maybe? I-I'm not sure. I do honestly like you."

"I like you, too."

Dean swallowed. "I... haven't been in the best mood since she and I broke up, but ever since I met you, I haven't thought of her. Once. So... I guess that's good right?"

Cas nodded slightly then leaned forward to kiss him. Dean kissed back enthusiastically.

When Cas pulled back, he looked serious. "If I... if I maybe flew out to Kansas... do you think maybe we could... I dunno, hang out?"

Dean grinned. "When you say 'hang out', do you mean going to see a movie and maybe dinner at a nice restaurant or even you pounding me into my mattres?"

"Any of those options, your pick."

"I like the last one best."

Dean moved his hand down to Castiel's jeans and unzipped and unbuttoned them. Pulling his dick out through the slit in his boxers, the Winchester licked at the tip, and he decided then and there it had been a pretty great vacation.


End file.
